


a bad moon rising

by exhibit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - World War II, Anal Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Racial Slur, Rimming, mentions of a bombing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis joined the air force as a means of doing something right with his life. harry's a stripper in a seedy club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bad moon rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailingships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingships/gifts).



> omg i hope you enjoy this as much as i did writing it! i also tweaked the prompt just a small bit!
> 
> this is set in new york.

it was only at night when the room was quiet and echoed with every noise, the sound of the snores in the room and it was liam’s weight above him that he found himself tossing and turning. it was a reminder that he wasn’t at home in his own bed listening to the creaks in the floorboards with his mom’s room downstairs. he wondered how she was handling him being gone for weeks and not being able to help her with the girls.

louis had never really planned on enlisting in the air force but nothing else had panned out. he was particularly terrible at academics, and he would have never made it into a good college. since the depression hit, his mom was barely making ends meet and he knew he couldn’t just up and leave like he had always planned.

so his friends left for columbia and brown and louis joined the air force. he still wasn’t used to the hair cut.

or the authority that came with it.

*

louis had left liam and johnny back at the bar a few blocks over. he was fairly drunk and it had been a long day. sergeant cowell had yelled at him for not being able to pull himself up the cargo rope wall, causing him to fall into a pit of mud during the tactical course and he had been the only person in his class to do so.

he stopped on the corner, fumbling for his lighter which he was sure liam had taken by mistake. across the street, a few heavy-set men stood around an entrance, dressed in zoot suits and smoking on fat cigars.

the door was pulled open, and louis could hear the loud bluesy music coming out. he could see several boys dancing around in nothing but tiny shorts.

the curiosity got the best of him.

louis stepped into the club, it smelled like tobacco and was hazy with smoke as the music cloaked him and though louis had seen a few peep shows, it was nothing like this.

a boy came up next to him, wearing tiny blue shorts that showed off his lean body. he was dusted in tattoos and louis thought he wouldn't mind getting more acquainted with those thighs, so strong and smooth.

louis sipped on a drink.“can i get a dance?” he asked, watching the boy put a cherry between his teeth and plucked the stem off, his green eyes were shiny and wide. he worried his bottom pink lip between his teeth, nodding. 

louis sat his drink down with a smile spreading across his face. the boy grabbed his hand, pulling him to an empty chair. louis stared up at him and he just stood there, covering his belly with his arm and he looked like he was trying to shrink down his size.

“it’s just, uh, i’m suppose to take the money before giving a dance?”

“oh. yeah, alright.” as louis stuffed a few bills into the tiny elastic of the boy’s shorts, he could feel the warmth against the back of his fingers and the peach fuzz grazing his belly.

he straddled louis’ lap, just barely touching him. if louis arched forward a hair, their crotches would touch and louis would probably come in his pants like he’s twelve. “what’s your name?”

the boy gazed down at him, his eyes so green and clear, louis could lose himself in them. “harry. what’s yours?”

“louis.”

harry smiled, dimples so deep on his cheeks as he slowly moved off of louis. “don’t be a stranger, yeah?” 

*

louis pushed his scrambled eggs around on his plate as liam sat next to him. the smell of the gravy coating liam’s biscuits almost made louis’ stomach heave.

“you look like shit, tommo.”

louis pushed his tray away, laid his head on his arms on the table. “thanks, payno. really know how to make a guy feel special.”

“do you reckon we get to name our planes?”

louis peeked out from under his arms, looked up at him. “gruesome twosome?” he grinned and liam shrugged, a smile on his face. “i don’t know but i can’t wait to get into the cockpit.”

a loud whistle is blown and everyone in the room quickly stood as drill sergeant cowell made his way through the room. louis was almost certain cowell had it out for him. 

cowell stopped next to louis. “i’m so glad to see you’re up and ready to start the day. late night?”

“sir, no, sir.”

cowell said nothing, blowing his whistle again into louis’ ear.

*

dorm inspection usually came down to louis since he had never been a tidy person and his mom mostly did his laundry and straightened his bed sheets back home. so liam helped tuck in his corners and fold his clothes just the right way while louis gave his shoes a good shine along with liam’s in return for helping out. 

the second tactical course was coming up which louis was sure he would fail as he had the first. he was sure he could pass out from exhaustion but with cowell screaming in his face, it was enough for him not to DOR as cowell probably wished.

liam was proud of him.

*

it was after lights out, and louis was underneath his blankets with his flashlight as he looked over all the flight formations. he had been assigned as a bomber, center formation and in charge. liam and aiden were on his flanks while johnny and jeffrey were in the middle, filling in their formation.

louis heard heavy boots outside of the bunker, louis quickly clicked the flashlight off and shoved the papers under his pillow as he rolled over.

*

it was barely light out, his sneakers hit the pavement in step with liam as they ran the course, his legs burning and his chest on fire. he slowed and finally came to a stop, bending over at the waist, his heart pounding in his ears.

“c’mon, tommo.”

louis held up his index finger. “give me a sec.” 

“not much further. you can do it, c’mon.” liam took off in a sprint and louis straightened up and followed in a brisk jog.

only a few more weeks left.

*

the introduction to louis’ fighter plane was a surreal experience; it was sleek and grey, with a row of shark teeth lining the nose. he climbed inside the cockpit and the seat fit him like an extra skin. he took some deep breaths knowing it was common to get a bit claustrophobic once contained inside.

he sat there for the longest, until his leg cramped.

*

he made his usual way down to the club as he stepped inside, it reminded him of the last time he was here. harry immediately slinked up behind him, drink in hand. “you came back.”

louis nodded while taking in harry’s beautiful body, the tiny yellow shorts showing off his delicious thighs.“i want you to dance for me.”

a grin spread across harry’s face, sitting his drink down before grabbing louis’ hand and dragging him over to a table and pushed him down into a chair.

*

louis took his first solo flight the last week of october, hitting the zero g pocket and taking a sharp spin. he could hear the hooting of liam and johnny in his ears as he turned right side up and a smile came across his face.

he threw his thumb up toward liam, and liam did the same.

*

it was raining when he stepped out from the club. it was barely september and he could already feel the winter chill creeping through the air. the streets are nearly empty and the city’s still so bright. 

“wanna come back to mine?”

louis jerked his head over. harry was standing there in jeans and a tattered plain t-shirt with a newsboy cap covering his curls. louis wondered if harry’s thin frame needed his coat more than he did but he looked content without it. louis was removing his hands from his coat pockets when he realized harry was waiting for an answer. 

*

harry lived in a tiny apartment above horan’s cafe, the hallway smells of strong coffee and stale donuts.

“i was only suppose to be renting temporarily but niall lets me skip out on rent if i’m short and he makes me help out if he’s short-handed so it works out,” he shrugged his shoulders as louis looked around the apartment, minimalist. louis spotted a few photos on the fridge held by magnets when harry came up behind him.

“it’s my mama and gemma, my sister.” 

louis took note that harry and gemma had the same dimpled smiles, “what brings you to new york stripping your clothes off for men?”

“why did you join up?”

louis looked over his shoulder to harry, shrugging. “seemed like a better option.”

“than?”

“i wasn’t cut out for college. i barely got out of high school. i work at a grocer in town. the usaf seemed like a way out.”

harry kissed the back of louis’ nape, just below his hairline.”same for me. seemed like a way out.” he rubbed his nose against louis’ earlobe, his hands coming to rest on louis' hips, his fingers pushing louis' shirt upward and harry felt the smooth span of louis' belly, the hair trailing down below his pants.

louis' cock was already hardening up against his thigh when he turned inward to harry, looking at him and how fucking gorgeous he was with his clear green eyes and clear skin and fucking deep dimples that only showed when he smiled brightly. his hand gripped just underneath harry’s jaw and pulled his face toward his, their lips ghosting against one another before harry took the initiative and kissed louis like he wanted, harry’s lips were lovely and soft and fit perfectly against his.

harry's hands cupped at the base of his skull and louis involuntarily let out a moan, pulling harry as close as he could, needing to feel his warmth. harry nipped at louis' lower lip, pulling his arm away by the wrist, bringing it down between them and louis took the hint, rubbing at harry's cock through his pants. harry swayed his hips forward in sync with louis' rubbing. he kisses louis a few more times before pulling back, tilting louis' head backwards."do you wanna fuck me?" 

"fuck, yes." 

harry smiled, pushing louis' shirt all the way up and over his head, dropping it to the floor. his fingers worked on the button and zip on his pants and louis helped pull them down his legs, kicking them to the side and harry was quick to get down on his knees, his mouth openly kissing at louis' belly, his fingernails digging into the flesh on the back of louis' thighs before getting his mouth on louis' cock.

louis' hand rest on the back of harry's head as his head bobs up and down on louis' cock, louis threw his head back, screws his eyes shut."jesus, harry." harry hallowed his cheeks, sucking cock a like a pro when louis pushed at harry's shoulders and harry made a obscene popping sound as he pulled off, wiping at his spit-slicked chin, standing up and louis pulled his face down, kissing him so filthy.

harry pulled his shirt over his head, shaking out his hair and taking off his pants in a hurry. "how do you want me?" he asked, linking his fingers with louis', guiding him toward the bed. louis gently pushed harry down onto the mattress.

"hands and knees."

harry obliged as he turned around, lying flat on his stomach and louis straddled his butt, his hands working harry's muscles in his back as he peppered kisses down his spine, licking a stripe just above the waist band of his sweats and harry pushed his butt upwards, louis tugged his sweatpants off, kneading the globes of his ass. a bottle hit just above his knee and louis grabbed the bottle of lube, coating his fingers with the sticky substance before spreading harry's cheeks apart, his index finger teasingly circled around harry's rim.

"c'mon, lou. fuck." 

louis kissed harry's right cheek before pressing his finger pass the rim, harry let out a sigh as louis worked him open with his finger. and then another. harry’s long and lean body spread out across the bed, it was sight that he would never forget. he scissored his fingers into harry while he tugged at himself before pulling his fingers out, harry's hole fluttering at the emptiness.

he gripped at harry's hips, pressing the head of his cock against harry's rim, slowly inching his cock in, watching as harry's asshole stretched for him."fuck, harry. you're so gorgeous."

harry glanced to louis over his shoulder, his lips were a tart pink and his eyes were blown wide and wrecked."fuck me, louis. please." he whined out, rutting his hip downward and louis shushed him, rubbing the slope of his ass.

louis rolled his hips forward, getting a nice pace going. harry's hands gripped at the sheets before he buried his face into the sheets, bowing his head and louis could see the top knob of his spine and louis wanted to lean down and bite it. he fucked into harry, harry spread his thighs wider and louis knew he was looking for friction for his cock. louis reached up, swiping at his sweaty brow.

"oh, fuck. fuck. i'm gonna come." louis screwed his eyes shut tight, threw his head back before pulling out of harry, harry collapsing onto the bed and louis jerked himself off, coating come all into the dip of harry's back.

he slathered it into harry's skin before rolling him over, harry pliant and fucked out, reached up and ran his hand over louis' hair before louis dipped his head, kissing harry. a string of spit still connected between them when louis pulled back and nosed at harry's still hard cock, he licked the head, running his tongue through the slit, tasting salty pre-come.

harry shifted his legs and louis sucked harry into his mouth and his hand jerked the base of his cock, what his mouth couldn't fit while his other hand worked harry's balls between his fingers. harry let out a throaty moan, louis hummed around him as could feel harry's balls tighten in his hand, heavy as rocks.

harry thrusted his hips forward and louis let him fuck his face."louis." harry moaned out, his toes curling and his stomach coiling into knots as he shot come down louis' throat and louis swallowed every drop he could before he was crawling over harry, kissing his forehead. 

harry cuddled into his side, sweaty and sticky.

*

it was still raining out, the fire escape window open and blowing a chill into the room. they laid tangled together, shadows dancing across the room and louis was sure he could melt into harry’s arms. maybe if he slept long enough, he wouldn't need to fight the good war. he could stay here and drink whiskey and fuck harry all day and then settle into his arms.

that would be the life.

harry crawled over louis, grabbing a record from the sleeve, putting the needle on before getting down on the floor and stretching his long body out. louis grabbed his jeans, dug his cigarettes and zippo out before scooting down to the far end of the bed, lighting one up.

“if the war doesn't kill you, those sure will.” harry rolled over onto his side, propping himself on his elbow and louis snorted, blowing smoke toward the window. harry wrapped his long fingers around louis’ ankle.“when do you graduate? wish i could be there.”

louis took a drag of his cigarette. “just a few weeks.”

harry doesn't say anything else before his mouth wetly kisses louis’ hip, sucking a bruise into his skin, looking up louis through his eyelashes. 

*

louis adjusted his white peak cap, looking out from behind the curtain to see his mom with his sisters, the twins holding out tiny american flags. cowell stepped inside the room and gathered them all around.

“it has been a great honor to get to know each every one of you. i’m glad i could be the one to get you through basic and that you each decided it was worth it enough to stick it out. you men are brave and loyal to your country to serve in the force.” he saluted with a hearty _aim high_ and a chorus of _fly-fight-win_ comes back. the others quickly break apart while cowell stood in front of louis. “i wasn’t sure you had what it takes but you proved me wrong. you proved everyone else wrong. congratulations, tomlinson.”

louis smiled down at his chest as the big band music began to play, the trumpet bringing attention to the speaker. the pride inside of louis could burst out the seams after he’s pinned.

*

he went home and slept in his own bed for three days before his mom dragged him up and made him eat pancakes with the rest of them before he walked the twins to school. and on the way back home, he passed by the general store, a _help wanted_ sign in the window and louis headed inside to apply.

a boy is working at the register; he had a nice olive complexion and his hair styled into a pompadour. up close, louis could swear his cheekbones were sharp enough to cut through a diamond. he looked at louis. “can i help you?”

louis jutted his thumb toward the window. “the sign? is help still needed?” louis read the name written across the off-white apron the boy was wearing, zayn.

zayn doesn’t say anything as he leaves louis in the front and popped his head into a door in the back and following him back was a slight woman with voluminous dark hair and bright eyes.

“i’m trisha malik. this is my son, zayn.” she gestured toward zayn, who just waved his hand as he sketched on receipt paper. “he says you’re looking for a job?”

louis nodded. “yeah, i just got back home from bootcamp.”

“oh, the army?”

“air force.”

she smiled and pulled louis into a crushing hug. “i’ll get you an apron and zayn can show you the ropes.”

*

the house smelled like pumpkin pie and autumn when thanksgiving came around and louis stepped outside to light a cigarette. the backyard was colorful enough with all the fallen leaves, and a great chill hung in the air, much crisper now that winter was approaching.

he planted himself down on the back porch, enjoying the quiet surrounding him. daisy came out, sitting herself down next to him, lolling her head onto his bicep. “are you gonna go off to war?”

he touched a finger under her chin, “you don’t worry your pretty little head about the war.”

“lottie says you could die.” and louis nearly has to strain to hear those words coming from his youngest sister's mouth. he immediately felt anger swelling in his stomach that lottie would ever say that much less to daisy. 

their mom poked her head out. “time to carve into the turkey.” she held the door open for them as daisy darted into the house, louis lagging behind.

he caught lottie’s arm coming down the stairs. “why would you tell daisy i could die in the war?”

she doesn’t answer him, and jerked her arm from his grasp. “it’s true. you could. just like the thousands have so far.”

jay lingered in the hall, louis could smell her perfume. “is everything alright here?”

lottie stepped off the last step, pushing past their mom into the kitchen. louis turned around, nodding and following along into the dining room. he cuts into the turkey and the stuffing and canned cranberries are passed around.

it was quiet, nothing but the sounds of silverware hitting plates. louis wonders if his mom could feel the tension in the house or had it been there since he left and just wasn’t around to notice?

jay wiped at the corner of her mouth, keeping her lipstick pristine, glancing around the table. “you kids are awfully quiet.”

“did you know lottie has been gracious enough to tell daisy bedtime stories of the war?”

“lottie.” jay gasped as she looked at her eldest daughter.

“it’s all true! you could end up dead just like all those men fighting! it’s not fair that you can just up and leave us. if something happens to you what are we suppose to do, lou? you can’t do that to us!” lottie’s eyes were glossy, like tiny crystal balls, and louis could feel the guilt crawling into his gut. she scooted her chair back, throwing her napkin on her plate and stomped all the way upstairs with a slam of a door echoing around the house.

louis had never felt more like a worse brother.

*

louis’ had an armful of leftovers and it was fucking freezing out when he let himself inside of niall’s cafe with the spare key harry had given him. he climbed the steep and narrow stairs up to harry’s and knocked on the door.

harry opened the door in nothing but maroon sweatpants and let louis in with a peck to his lips. “i didn’t expect you to come.”

“thought you might be hungry.” louis could feel how hot and stuffed the apartment was. harry took the food from him while he shucked his coat off. “why is it so hot in here?”

“niall tried fixing the furnace and while he got the heat to work, he also got it stuck.” harry shrugged as he chewed on a piece of turkey. louis moved toward him, his hands touching harry’s hips, seeing the new laurels tattooed low on his abdomen.

“these are new.” louis’ thumb grazed over one of the leafs.

harry smiled, nodding as he pushed his long hair back from his face. “do you wanna come on them?”

*

the first snowfall of the season came just as louis was just getting off from the general store. the streets were lined in lights as he shuffled down to the club, stomping the snow off his shoes before he looked around for harry. he spotted him in a far, dark corner, another man’s hand high on the back of his thigh. louis’ gut burned.

he ordered a drink, watching harry roll his hips forward, wondering if harry was hard in those tiny little shorts.

the guy leaned in close to harry, his lips almost grazing harry’s ear as he whispered something to harry and harry’s body stopped moving. he was up and off of him in a flash, bumping into a few tables, distancing himself from the guy. louis was quick to intercept but harry spotted him and pressed a hand low against louis’ sternum.

“are you alright?” louis questioned, his eyes focusing on the man behind harry but harry nodded.

“buy you a drink?”

louis pulled harry along toward the bar, two tom collins were placed in front of them. “things like that happen often?”

harry shrugged his shoulders. “nothing i can’t handle.”

 _you shouldn’t have to_ , clung to the back of louis’ tongue as they sat next to each other and finished their drinks.

harry’s knee bumped against louis’ thigh. “can i give you a dance?” 

louis slid a five up harry’s thigh slowly, his thumb brushing over his groin before folding the bill into harry’s shorts. “only because you’re pretty.”

*

louis turned twenty-three on christmas eve and it was spent stocking shelves at the general store. he ducked behind a pyramid of canned dog food when he saw guys from high school, all in their college sweaters and pressed khakis. he wondered if any of them had to hold down a part-time job for any expenses in their lives and a pang of envy hit him but he doesn’t even know why. he had never wanted to be one of those guys and he liked working at the general store.

zayn came up from behind him, sticking price stickers on the cans of dog food."bunch of fucking dicks."

louis turned his head toward zayn."yeah?"

"the one in the navy blue? he busted out one of the front shop windows last week, cops wouldn't do nothing. some white rich kid verses a low class, uneducated paki, right?" zayn rolled his eyes."fucking ridiculous." he sat his sticker roll down, gripped louis by the shoulders."you're much better than those fucks, don't sweat it. now, go home."

"what?"

"it's your birthday, isn't it? go home. i got things covered." he playfully smacked louis on the butt.

louis kissed zayn on the cheek."you're the best." and on the way out, he tossed his apron behind the counter.

*

liam was lying on his stomach on the living room floor with daisy and phoebe, coloring pages ripped from a coloring book when louis got home. they both stood and rushed to louis, squealing _happy birthday_ and yapping on about cake. he kissed their foreheads and lets them go back to liam, who looked up from his finely colored lion.

“surprise, surprise.” louis smiled and liam threw his crayon toward him.

“idiot.”

louis found lottie and fizzy in the kitchen with their mom finishing up the frosting on louis’ cake, he dipped his finger into the mixing bowl, swiping up a glob and getting scolded by both girls who simultaneously hug him.

they made louis sit at the table while they sang happy birthday to him, only a few candles burned on the cake before he was blowing them out and liam cut into the cake.

*

louis spent new year's eve with harry in his apartment, guy lombardo played on the radio and his face buried in harry’s ass, open-mouthly sucking and licking at the rim as harry made the filthiest noises and arched his back sinfully. in between licking his ass out, they drank cheap champagne and right at the stroke of midnight, harry pressed his mouth to louis'.

*

the call for drafts came in early march and louis’ stomach nearly bottomed out when his name isn’t one of them. 

*

louis took harry to coney island in early may, the sun was a bright orb in the bright blue, cloudless sky and louis could already feel his shirt sticking to his back. harry hooked his pinkie finger with louis’, their arms brushed and louis didn’t want anything more than to kiss his mouth.

they went on the tea cups and harry successfully got louis to ride the carousel with him. louis won harry a stuffed lion from the ring toss, and they ate too many hot dogs, nachos, and cotton candy with their cherry slushies. 

“fag.” harry heard before a sudden rush of cold hits his back, the stickiness of the blue syrup seeping into his shirt and sliding down into the waistband of his jeans. harry reached for louis’ wrist but louis was quick to turn and grab the guy by the collar of his shirt, slamming his head against the ball toss’ booth’s counter, producing a switchblade from his pocket.

“lou.” harry stepped closer, trying to calm louis, his hand resting on his bicep.

“tell harry you’re sorry for calling him that.” and the guy hesitated, looking at harry and harry momentarily turned away. “i’m gonna count to five and he better have his apology before i start carving into your pretty little face.”

harry could see the fright on the guy’s face and wondered just how likely it would be that louis would hurt him if he didn’t. but harry wouldn’t ever know as the guy muttered out his apology.

louis straightened his back, closing his switchblade and left the guy there before grabbing harry’s hand, pulling him away. once they're far enough away, louis pressed harry against the side of a shop, nearly missing a glob of old gum, and kissed him squarely on the mouth. a smile tugged at harry’s lips, dimples starting to indent on his cheeks.

“my hero.” 

“oh, my god. no.” louis laughed, shaking his head. harry’s fingers twisted together with louis’ in between them. “c’mon, fireworks.”

*

harry laid on top of the roof, the air almost made him feel like he was suffocating and it reminded him of home. the only thing harry missed about louisiana was the summer, with his days spent in the lake, catching bullfrogs and seeing the serenity of the marshlands that was his backyard.

gemma had called hours earlier, wishing her baby brother would come home. harry hated the guilt trips gemma would put on but he didn’t have the heart to tell her to knock it off. there was nothing left for him back in louisiana and she would just have to deal with their mom all own her own.

* 

louis and liam headed to some bar across down. harry and niall were already sitting next to each other in a booth and having beers. louis ordered them fries and burgers and got another round when liam skidded up next to him at the counter.”the blond or brunette?”

“why liam payne.” louis pressed a hand to his chest with a look of mock-shock on his face.”what would the lady sophia think?”

liam rolled his eyes, elbowing louis.”i’m straight, not blind.”

“the curly-haired brunette.”

liam nodded, giving harry another look.”i’m happy for you, tommo.”

on the television, the news coverage of poland being sieged played on. louis quickly turned to grab their food, returning to harry. louis could see the smile slowly drop from harry’s face, his hand coming to rest on louis’ knee. “you wanna get out of here?”

louis looked down at the table, the burgers and fries sitting beneath his nose, he shook his head. “i think i’m alright.” he gave a smile, squeezing harry’s hand under the table. harry nodded and louis dug in. 

when liam draged s johnny outside for a smoke, harry slid closer to louis, throwing his arm over the booth. “are you scared? about having to go to war?” harry asked and louis wanted to tell him he didn't wanna discuss even the thought of leaving and it took louis a second to think about it. but was harry, so he nodded.

“yeah. i try not to pay attention to the death tolls and who’s fucking invading who but it’s hard not too when i suddenly see it on television or hear about it on the radio or something. liam’s so pumped and ready to go and i don’t know, i’m not.”

“it’s a brave thing to do though, isn’t it? serving your country and all.”

“is it though?” louis shrugged.“maybe for guys like liam and johnny but maybe i’m just a coward? just looking for an easy way out.”

“there’s nothing easy about going to war. it’s admirable and brave and strong. you’re all those things, lou.”

even if louis didn’t believe those things, he had harry sitting next to him staring at him like he hung the goddamn moon, who was he to argue that?

*

louis’ mom pulled him from a dead sleep, turned on his table lamp. he could see the crease in her brow and he sat up, pulled her down next to him. “mom, what is it? the girls?”

“pearl harbor was bombed, baby. they’re calling for all air units to report as soon as possible.”

and it hit louis, what that meant for him.

it wasn't until hours later that he untangled himself from his mom before tugging on pants and shoes and grabbing his coat. he made his way over to harry’s, it was probably the worst thing he had ever had to tell someone.

harry pulled the door open with a comforter wrapped around him and louis could feel how cold his apartment was. “louis?” harry asked all blurry eyed.

“a bomb hit on u.s. soil.”

harry ran his hand through his hair. “what?”

“it was the japs, hit pearl harbor down in hawaii.”

“jesus.” 

there was a pregnant pause in the air before louis cleared his throat.“i’ll write to you every chance i get. i’ll even call. if you want that?”

harry’s eyes jerked to louis, nodding frantically. “of course, idiot.” he pulled louis toward him by his jacket lapels. “it’s just what, a year or two? i’ll be the most devoted boyfriend, waiting at home for you. waiting for your letters and i’ll sit by the phone waiting for your call.” he dipped his head, pressing his mouth to louis’. “try not to forget me.”

*

for never leaving the country, much less the state of new york, the philippines were a culture shock to louis. he couldn't understand a word of the languages spoken and the food was weird but he managed to choke it down.

having liam around by his side made the transition a lot easier, he just pretended deployment was a much harder course of basic, but with everyone on edge. even though no one was sure of the outcome of the war, everyone plastered a smile on their face and went about their business.

louis couldn't ever seem to stop thinking about the curve of harry’s back, the warmth he exuded when he was curled up next to him, or the honey-slow tone of his voice and his stupid dimples whenever he smiled bright enough.

*

harry was bussing tables in the cafe when he got his first telegraph from louis, it had been nearly two months since he had left.

he sat the tub full of dirty dishes on the counter, took a seat on a stool and ripped open the letter, louis’ chicken scratch finely etched into the paper where he pressed down too hard.

harry read, the words cutting deep, going straight to his heart as he could feel his chin begin to quiver and his vision becoming clouded, taking him several reads to finally grasp everything louis had said but he couldn’t get over the signature.

_always in my heart, harry.  
yours sincerely, louis_

*

the sky was foggy with the smoke of all the artillery that had been shot off. louis pushed his aviators up on his nose as he wiped down the nose of his plane as it was waiting to be fueled up. he shucked down the top half of his blue uniform, his gray undershirt sticking to his skin in the muggy air.

the sounds of aircraft echoed through the air, louis glanced up to see whose planes they were.

he never saw it coming.

*

there was an incessant knocking that pulled harry from sleep, his head pounded and his brain felt like mush as he stumbled from the twin bed and yanked the door open. niall was standing there, his face somber. “christ, what happened?”

niall pushed inside, pulling harry into a hug. “niall, you’re scaring me.” his stomach plummeted. “louis?” he croaked out and niall pulled back, touching harry’s chin.

“they were fuelin’ up or something in the hangar, bombers attacked. louis was flighted home three days ago, liam said he’s doing well.”

“fuck.” harry swore before he turned from niall, looking for pants. “do you know what hospital?”

niall smiled, nodding and holding out his keys. “greg let me borrow the van. gonna drive you.”

harry nodded before quickly throwing on a hoodie and stuffing his feet into some boots. 

*

harry got to the hospital but of course they wouldn't let him see louis, only immediate family were allowed. he swore , running his hand through his hair when a teenage girl came up to him, her blonde hair done up in a curly updo and familiar blue eyes. “you know louis? louis tomlinson?” she asked and harry thought back to louis’ name, never knowing his last name.

he cleared his throat, nodded. “yeah. is he, uh, how is he?”

she reached for his hand, pulling him over to one of the plastic seats. “he’ll make a full recovery and they’re very optimistic that his right leg will be salvaged.”

harry learned her name was lottie, the eldest of louis’ baby sisters. she pointed to three other girls all huddled together."they're a bit too young to see him in his condition." she fanned at her face, probably to keep from crying in front of harry."can i get you a coffee?" she asked but harry doesn't say anything before she was leaving him there.

*

it was late, after visiting hours, jay was down at the cafeteria while lottie and the other girls are were asleep in chairs next to him. he stood up, the nurses around him were far too busy taking care of more critical veterans as he made his way down the corridor that was eerily quiet with nothing but beeping of machines and overhead lights giving a soft blue hue. he pushed open louis’ door and saw the wires and tubes coming from him, his cheeks more sullen than harry remembered.

there were scrapes along his face, pock marks of where loose concrete and fragments marred his face but underneath all the wires, he still saw louis. he stepped closer to the bed, slipping his hand into louis’, squeezing it gently and hoping for some kind of response. but he got nothing and he wasn’t sure if that’s even what was suppose to happen. 

“god, louis. i don't even know what to say. i missed you so much and i wanted you to come back but never like this. christ.” he used his other hand to stroke the chopped hair across louis’ forehead, stitches cross into his hairline. “you are still the most stunning man i have ever seen.” he bent his head, kissed just above right brow.

harry rushed out and emptied his stomach in he shrubs next to the door before sliding down against the wall, the bricks snagging his shirt. he wasn't sure how long he sat there, praying to a god that he never even gave a second thought to, when the door opened and louis’ mom lit up a cigarette and turned around.

“you love him? my boy?”

harry looked up at her, seeing the worry on her face that only a mother could carry. she sunk down next to him and harry is quick to find his voice. “yeah, yeah.” 

it became routine, lottie and fizzy would bring the twins down by train every afternoon all while jay sat with louis, waiting for any sign of him to wake up.

daisy and phoebe played with harry’s hair and colored pictures together while lottie napped in fizzy’s lap. harry was reading _incredible adventures of professor branestawm_ when jay rushed out, her hand to her mouth and her eyes crinkled as fat tears rolled down the apples of her cheeks. harry stood without alerting the twins of anything.

“he’s awake.” she choked out and harry could swear his heart swelled ten times in size as he pulled her into his arms and she squeezed him so hard. “you can go see him if you would like.” she kissed the side of his jaw and he pulled back, looking down at her with a crease between his brows. “go on, harry. you’ve been so lovely with the girls and i think he would really like to see you.”

harry squeezed her once more before heading down to louis’ room and the closer he got, he couldn't imagine what he was walking into, how bad louis would look awake, the pain he would be in or if he even cared to see him anymore. he rounded the doorway, seeing that louis’ eyes were open and though his skin was still gray and dull and his cheeks were sunken, he could see how alive he is. 

louis’ head lolled to the side, his eyes flashed toward the door and he saw harry, beckoning him inside with the pull of his index finger and harry slowly made his feet move inside the room, placing his hand into louis'. louis gave the lightest squeeze but he was alive and that was all that mattered.

“hey there, stranger.” louis rasped out. “i’ve missed your fucking dimples.”

harry’s face broke out into a grin.

*

louis’ discharged from the hospital two weeks later. most of his scrapes have healed and the bruises were nearly fading, except his leg was casted and he had to use a cane every now and again to get around.

he sat outside on the front porch; it was early morning and dew drops on the grass still glinted in the sunlight. louis glanced upwards, his eyes squinting from the sun but he felt the heat on him already, making him feel alive.

jay cracked the screen door. “lou, telephone. it’s liam.” 

louis hobbled into the kitchen and picked up the phone hanging down and put it to his ear. “liam.”

“louis! fuck, man. i’m glad you’re alright, you are, right? doing well?”

louis smiled just hearing liam’s voice, he forgot how much he had missed hearing it as often as he did. he twisted the cord around his index finger, nodding. “yeah, the cast on my leg will come off in a few weeks. gonna have major scarring though.”

“warrior wounds, man.” 

the line goes quiet on both ends, louis sighed into the receiver. “thanks, liam. i would be dead if it wasn’t for you.”

“oh, come on now, anyone would have done the same.”

“i don’t know about that. you saved my life, liam.”

“i’m going to go before you make me blush like a twelve year old girl anymore.”

“goodnight, liam.”

“see ya, brother. i’ll call in a few days. take care of yourself.” 

the line went dead and louis sat there, with the telephone off the hook.

*

harry was let in and jay pointed upstairs. “louis’ up in his bedroom.” harry started on the first stair but jay grabbed his arm. “i just want to say thank you for sticking around. even now.” harry turned toward her, stepping backwards off the stairs. “also for being so kind and loving and careful with my girls while he was in the hospital. they really love you.”

“they’re really lovely girls, they’re lucky to have a mama like you. and, well, louis is still louis. he’ll come around.” harry could swear he saw her eyes glass over before she smiled up at him, gesturing toward the stairs.

“i’m sure he’s waiting, you can go on up.”

harry didn't need to be told twice before rushing up the stairs and down the hall into louis’ room. louis’ foot was propped up on a stack of pillows and his glasses were on and his nose stuck in a book.

harry slowly got into bed next to him, laying his head flat on louis’ chest, careful not to jar him too much. louis kissed the top of harry’s head before closing his book and laying his glasses on the table and rubbing at his eyes.

“how’s the leg?” harry asks, he could feel louis tangling his fingers into his long, curly hair.

"not hurting too much.”

harry’s hand slipped underneath louis’ shirt, rubbing his hand in slow circles on louis’ belly.”your mama’s really worried about you.”

louis pushed harry off of him, scooting up in the bed.”that’s a shame isn’t it.”

harry made a face at the bite in louis' tone.”c’mon, louis.”

louis snorted, clambering out of the bed, the heel of his cast hitting the floor with a thud. he stood in front of the window, dogs barked in yards, children ran around playing with gleeful laughter.”liam called me this morning.” he yanked the cord on the blinds, they fell down and shaded the room in a dull light.”don’t get me wrong, i’ll be forever grateful for liam putting his life in danger for me but-” louis took a deep breath.”i have to live everyday with this fucking leg.” he knocked on his cast.”i’ll never be able to forget being bombed, being over there and all my mother can say to me is to make sure i drink enough liquids."

harry stood up from the bed, placing his hand on louis' shoulder."no one will ever be able to understand what happened. you don't talk to anyone about what happened. you shut liam out. you shut your mama and sisters out. and even me."

"let me apologize for that, really."

"jesus, lou! no one is asking you to give all the gory details! just, you know you're not alone in this. you don't have to suffer with the thoughts and nightmares by yourself. i love you so fucking much, you have to know that."

louis said nothing, pushing himself into harry's chest, burying his face into the crook of harry's neck. they stood there in the twilight glazed room, holding onto each other."i was so scared. like i could have literally pissed myself. it was deafening and i heard liam and johnny under everything and it hit all at once, i wasn't even sure where to move."

before harry could say anything, a tiny rattle came to louis' door and the twins poked their heads in, big smiles came to their faces when they saw harry."did you come to play with us?" daisy asked as harry let go of louis, who wiped at his face, bent down to scoop the two up.

"what are we playing?" 

"monopoly!" phoebe twisted one of harry's curls around her finger.

"as long as i get to be the rocking horse." he let them down and they scurried down the stairs, arguing over who got to be the purse. he turned back to louis, who had a smile on his face."thimble?"

louis kissed harry on the cheek."cannon."

*

the twins had gone to bed, lottie and fizzy were upstairs reading a book together, and harry and louis were sitting outside on the front porch, having beers. louis had been first to go bankrupt and lottie won monopoly and harry challenged her to a rematch sometime.

louis touched the mouth of his bottle to harry's elbow, who sat one step below him."you know i love you, right? like fuck, i don't think i could have ever loved someone as much as i do you. i know i've been kind of distant and grumpy and whatever but i want you more than anything. i don't think i could have gotten through all of this without knowing you loved me." 

harry reached behind him, searching for louis' hand, tilting his head back until it rested gently on louis' hard cast."i'm always gonna want you."

louis smiled down at harry, pecking his lips. they drank the rest of their beers in silence, spring was rising and so was louis.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, thank you! kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> thanks to the lovely [whathappensinwellington](http://www.whathappensinwellington.tumblr.com) for the beta! this fic wouldn't have been half what it is without your input!
> 
> my tumblr-@ronanlynchx


End file.
